


Winter Rose

by TensaiUknow



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M, Snowball Fight, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3488621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TensaiUknow/pseuds/TensaiUknow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'I meant for that snowball to hit my friend but you came around the corner at the last second and now we’re having a snowball fight'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Rose

**Author's Note:**

> 'i meant for that snowball to hit my friend but you came around the corner at the last second and now we’re having a snowball fight' ~ saw this on tumblr and had to write at least something about it because it was screaming homin and this is my first time writing so please treat me kindly ヽ(*≧ω≦)ﾉ

"Kyuhyun~" Changmin sing-songged as he ran across the snow covered field, "meet your new best friend 'snowball-san'~", Changmin sang with glee as he threw the snowball at his best friend's back.

'Shit…That's not my best friend…Hide…Shit hide yourself, he's turning around and I look like an idiot with my hand in mid-air in my throwing position', Changmin thought frantically as he looked around for a place to hide.

The victim, after turning around, started to look for the person who threw the snowball and soon found him. ~~Pretty  obvious because the thrower was frozen in the same position.~~

Changmin mentally prepared for what's about to come.The stranger then suddenly flashed his million dollar smile at him and crouched down to gather some snow. He slowly lifted himself up after patting the snowball into a perfect ball. Then smiled an angelic smile at Changmin again as he threw the ball directly at Changmin's face.

'Wow…well he's definitely athletic', was Changmin's last thought as the ball smashed into his face.

After a few minutes, Changmin finally realized what happened to him. 'Oh-ho, two can play this game', he thought while he smirked his trademark creepy smirk as he slowly dropped to the ground to gather some snow before making it into a ball and throwing it at the stranger's gleeful face.

The stranger's smile dropped as the snowball crashed into his shoulder.

He glared at Changmin and the field suddenly turned from a snow covered landscape to one for those scenes from western movie where two cowboys have a gunfight with the banjo playing in the background. They both looked at each other with fire spitting from their eyes as they both quickly ducked down to gather as much snow as they can to quickly separate them into balls as they started throwing them at each other.

Soon a mistake turned into a fully fledged snowball fight as more people joined them.

3 hours later, both found themselves in front of each other in the middle of the war zone. 

'I am tired. I need food. This is stupid. ~~He is cute~~ ', were Changmin's last thoughts before he decided to apologize and end this…whatever 'this' is.

"Look man, dude I am sorry because I meant the snowball to hit someone else because I thought you my best friend because you two have the same jacket", Changmin spilled out in one breath.

"Oh…sorry…I thought you were just..yeah…sorry here too", the stranger apologized while rubbing his neck with a sheepish smile.

~~He's~~ ~~pretty cute.~~   'Finally this is over' Changmin thought as he sighed in relief. 

"I am Yunho, nice to meet you and as let's start over", he said while offering his hand for a handshake as a peace sign. 

Changmin clasped it tightly with a greasy smile as he replied with, "Shim. Shim Changmin…Why don't we…Uhh…get something to eat…I mean as a peace offering…U know…Yunho..." 

Yunho replied with a shy smile and a nod. "Yeah sure…I'd love to", he added as he glanced up to look at Changmin. 

~~ Oh hell yeah!~ For some reason Changmin had a feeling that this won't be the last time he would see Yunho...Because Changmin is going to stalk him on Twitter and have 'coincidental meetings' with him at his favourite cafés. Which Changmin would later deny of course when these two strangers become friends and later maybe something more than that͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ~~

**Author's Note:**

> Comments would be awesome Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ


End file.
